themagisteriumfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Magisterium Wiki ES: Manual de Estilo
Dado que la mayoría de las páginas pueden ser editadas y/o creadas por cualquier usuario registrado, es importante hacer notar que existen ciertos parámetros para que las ediciones en las páginas sean de la calidad requerida, de modo que tus aportes no sean desechos, así como mantener consistencia en las páginas de la Wiki. No te preocupes si encuentras los parámetros confusos. Una vez que te encuentres familiarizado con la edición y la Wiki, ya no tendrás problemas. Pero, si en verdad te encuentras confundido y tus ediciones fueron mal hechas (aunque el aporte sea valioso) puedes pedir ayuda a un administrador para que arregle tu aporte o aprender a hacerlo tú mismo. De cualquiera de estos dos modos, el aporte sería bien recibido y agradecido. Aprender a editar no es requerido si tus motivos de estadía en la Wiki no incluyen el de edición. Si raramente editas, deja que los admins gustosamente corrijan cualquier error que puedes haber tenido. Si de hecho tu intención es convertirte en un editor frecuente, familiarízate, a tu tiempo, con las reglas, políticas y parámetros de la Wiki. Los admins dejaran con frecuencia, en debido caso, recordatorios de los mismos en tu usuario. Sin embargo, si descaradamente ignoras las políticas más importantes o básicas, repetidas violaciones pueden ser consideradas vandalismo u ofensas mayores. Después de cierto monto de estas violaciones (como ediciones deliberadas, agresiones, etc.) serás fichado. Diseño * Para realizar correctamente una edición en cualquier página, cambia al Editor de Fuente. * Echa un vistazo a la página muestra de personaje y de libro para darte una idea del diseño correcto para una de estas páginas. *La información de personajes, lugares, objetos, etc, dentro del universo de los libros, deberá ser lo más conciso y de mayor calidad posible, sin dejar fuera los detalles necesarios; otros detalles más grandes, deberán ser incluidos en las secciones "Trama". **Generalmente, las páginas y artículos dentro de la Wiki no deberán ser excesivamente largo, esto no prohibe a los usuarios de usar vocabulario fuerte o "inapropiado", pero bloques de texto excesivamente largos se vuelven cansados para el lector que esperan leer una página abreviada, con solo la información requerida y debida. *La información detallada en una página deberá ser solo sobre el tema en cuestión; objetos o cosas relacionadas en el articulo no deberán ser explicados de sobremanera, especialmente si cuentan con su propia página. Estilo Ortografía *La ortografía Española aprobada por la RAE (Real Academia de la Lengua Española), incluyendo acentuación, gramática y sintaxis será el estándar para la Wiki. A menos que la fuente o palabra sea de ficción o de otro idioma. *El lenguaje formal será requerido para todos los artículos, de modo que sean lo mbas enciclopédicos posible. Capitalización #Capitalización innecesaria deberá ser evitada. Solo usado para títulos o nombres propios. #En general, no se capitaliza en medio de frases, pero sí en expresiones o títulos, de acuerdo al uso común. #Nombres genéricos, títulos y otras palabras insignificantes no deberán llevar mayúsculas. Solo en caso que la traducción oficial lo haga. Puntuación *Las fechas no llevan apóstrofes (e.g. 1870s), solo cuando están contraídas. (e.g. '70s). No apostrophes for dates ; apostrophes are only used with dates when truncated. Italización # Solo el nombre de libros o series y otros títulos del mundo real deberán ser italizados. Con excepción solo en las infoboxes. Punto de Vista Dentro del Universo Las páginas que traten de temas dentro del universo de la Wiki, deberán ser contados en perspectiva y orden cronológico. Esta regla se aplica a personajes, vehículos, terminología, ubicaciones, eventos, objetos y especies. Mundo Real Las páginas sobre temas del mundo real, deberán ser escritas en perspectiva de autor, dado que el tópico no es ficticio. Esto aplica a shows, libros, películas, juegos, gente, autores, actores y cualquier otra cosa del mundo real. Obejtividad Para mantener seriedad y consistencia, todas las páginas deberán ser escritas con objetividad, en un completo neutro punto de vista. Abstente de utilizar frase como Yo pienso o Yo creo. Third person La narrativa de las páginas deberá ser en tercera persona en todos la Wiki. Todo personaje y/o objeto se le deberá referir como "él", "ella", "eso", etc. El autor no se involucra en la narrativa o historia. Tiempo verbal El tiempo varía de acuerdo a la naturaleza de la página. Sin embargo, se deberá respetar siempre el momento en el que los eventos ocurrieron, dependiendo de lo que se hable. El tiempo presente, momentos presente, deberá ser usado para las secciones de "Trama" en los libros del mundo real.